Divine Machine
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40946 |no = 1653 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 46 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 283 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 65, 74, 83, 92, 101, 110, 119, 128, 137, 146, 155, 164 |normal_distribute = 9, 9, 9, 9, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132, 136, 140, 144, 148, 152, 156, 160, 164, 168, 172 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161, 164, 167, 170, 173, 176 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161, 164, 167, 170, 173, 176, 179, 182, 185 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = One of the Sealed Gods summoned by the Holy Emperor in the distant past. Although its origins are unclear, accounts tell us that it went on to protect the technological world of Bectas after being summoned. It boasts physical performance that exceeds the other mechanical automatons of Bectas by a remarkable margin, and is theorized to have been an unstoppable force within that world. However, accounts tell us that it was subject to some sort of unknown contamination, which then led it to oppose and interfere with Summoners who ventured to the world of Bectas. |summon = Directive acknowledged. Resuming initial activity parameters. Objective: stabilization of world. |fusion = Chassis version upgraded. Completed purge of redundant data. Performance upgrades confirmed. |evolution = |hp_base = 5165 |atk_base = 2079 |def_base = 2060 |rec_base = 1959 |hp_lord = 7355 |atk_lord = 2814 |def_lord = 2791 |rec_lord = 2644 |hp_anima = 8247 |rec_anima = 2406 |atk_breaker = 3052 |def_breaker = 2553 |def_guardian = 3029 |rec_guardian = 2525 |def_oracle = 2672 |rec_oracle = 3001 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Mechanical Order |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def, max HP, negates Def ignoring effects, considerably boosts BB gauge each turn & probable Spark critical for 2 turns when BC collected exceeds certain amount |lsnote = Fills 5 BC & 10% chance of Sparks dealing 50% extra damage after collecting 10 BC |bb = Reactive Shift B3 |bbdescription = 32 combo Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, considerably boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Thunder types for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 70% Atk to Def, 30% BB fill rate, 100% parameter boost to Thunder types & fills 6 BC |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 32 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 9 |bbdc = 32 |bbmultiplier = 380 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Executor |sbbdescription = 38 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, considerably boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Thunder types for 3 turns & damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = Fills 6 BC instantly, 70% Def to Atk, 20% chance of Sparks dealing 50% extra damage, 100% parameter boost to Thunder types & fills 3~6 BC when attacked |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 38 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 21 |sbbdc = 38 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Alpha Phaser |ubbdescription = 41 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, adds probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Thunder types for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 200% Def to Atk, 200% Def to Atk, 50% chance of Sparks dealing 100% extra damage, 180% parameter boost to Thunder types & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 41 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 41 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Machine Seal Axis |esdescription = Slightly boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is over 50%, boosts BB gauge each turn & raises max Atk value from 99999 to 130000 |esnote = 30% Atk/Def & fills 3 BC |evointo = 40947 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 40334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 40133 |evomats5 = 40133 |evomats6 = 60144 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 60224 |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Divine Summon |notes = *Divine Machine is the first 7★ capable of breaking the game's internal Atk limit, along with Divine Phoenix and Divine Wolf. |addcat = Sealed Gods |addcatname = Becstain1 }}